Luna's Tribulations
by Cuthbert72
Summary: Neville finds Luna crying her heart out in the Astronomy Tower. He attempts to console her and find out who or what has hurt her so deeply. Her Gryffindor friends try to help her. They find out that her persecutors have gone one step too far. Her friends find a way to make her tormentors think twice.
1. Chapter 1: Consolation

**Chapter 1: Consolation**

It was late on a Tuesday evening. Neville was quietly exploring the castle in search of Luna. He had arranged to meet her in the room of requirement immediately after dinner. She wasn't there, nor had he seen her at dinner. He was worried. He had to be careful as it was past curfew time and, not only Argus Filch but some professors were patrolling. His hearing was attuned to the slightest sound. He was aware of all the hiding places he could use if he heard anyone. After about half an hour, he was climbing up towards the Astronomy Tower. He heard something unusual and found a small alcove behind a curtain where he could hide. After a while, he realised that the sound was coming from above him. It was a sort of whimpering. Clearly, someone was in distress. Checking that the coast was clear, and keeping a very sharp eye out for Mrs. Norris, he continued climbing silently up to the Astronomy Tower.

As he approached the open door of the tower, it was plain that what he was hearing was a girl, quietly and bitterly crying. He sensed her pain. He entered the tower. What he saw shocked and distressed him. Luna was crouched in a corner, almost rolled up into a ball. She was sobbing convulsively. He quietly approached her. She was startled when she sensed his presence, looked up and cowered away, putting her arms in front of her.

"Oh sweetness!" said Neville, quietly, "It's only me, Neville. I didn't mean to frighten you."

"Oh, thank Merlin," said the still crying Luna. "It's you. I - I thought you might be Latisha."

"Who is Latisha?" asked Neville.

"She's one of my so called 'friends'." said Luna.

"She doesn't sound much like a friend to me." observed Neville, "I've never seen you this upset."

Luna once again closed in on herself and resumed her crying. Neville, clearly concerned, crouched down beside her and put an arm across her shoulders. He gently caressed her arm and held her until her sobs started to subside. He was not sure what to do as he had never before been in the position of having to console a crying girl. The girl in question being Luna made the situation more acute.

"What's happened?" asked Neville, gently, as Luna became calmer, "It really breaks my heart to see you like this."

"N - nothing much." said Luna, her voice still tremulous.

"Oh my sweet one!" said Neville, still gently holding her, "I'm sure it's a lot more than 'nothing much'. It takes a lot to get you down."

"I came up here to think about things." said Luna, "And 'things' got the better of me. That's all."

It was clear that Neville did not buy this explanation. He knew Luna a lot better than that and knew that only something very serious would produce tears, let alone a complete breakdown. He was worried as he cared deeply about her. It was obvious to him that someone had hurt her profoundly.

"Sweet Luna," said Neville, gently, as Luna's sobs once again began to abate, "Someone's hurt you, badly; so badly that you missed our meeting in the room of requirement. I was worried about you when you didn't show."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Neville." said Luna, feeling calmer, "I was so screwed up, I forgot all about it. I just wanted to hide away from everyone in a corner and cry. I don't like anyone to see me crying, so I came up here."

"Sweetness," said Neville, "You should have come straight to me. Anyway, who's hurt you?"

"It was only a couple of my fellow Ravenclaws." said Luna, "They started getting at me before dinnertime."

"What about?" asked Neville, gently.

"I don't mind them tormenting me about magical creatures, or calling me 'looney', or even hiding my things," said Luna, "But they started making nasty comments about my mother. That hurt me so much, I just had to escape. I didn't want them to see me cry."

"Are you telling me that you've been up here since the end of classes?" said Neville, "I didn't see you at dinner."

"I have been here since just before dinnertime." whimpered Luna, "I didn't go to the great hall. I couldn't stop crying, so I came up here."

"So you haven't had any dinner." said Neville.

"No." said Luna, "I came up here to get away from them. As I've already said, I thought you might be one of them when you came up here. I'm glad it was you. Oh Neville, please help me."

"Sweet Luna," said Neville, "You know I'll do anything for you, but first, we've got to get you some food."

"How are you going to do that at this time of the evening?" asked Luna, sounding slightly more cheerful.

"We're quite close to the Gryffindor common room here." said Neville, "I'll see if I can get Hermione to help. She's on very good terms with the house elves in the kitchens. They should still be clearing up after dinner."

"Are you sure that's OK?" asked Luna.

Neville and Luna quietly left the Astronomy Tower and, with due caution approached the Gryffindor common room. The fat lady asked for the password. Neville gave it and the two students entered. Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny and Parvati Patil were sitting round the fireplace. Ginny looked round and was shocked when she saw Luna. Parvati also had a worried expression.

"Oh Luna," said Ginny, "You look terrible. What's happened to you?"

The two girls embraced and held each other. Luna once again started crying. This time, the tears were an expression of relief. Ginny gently stroked her back and whispered words of consolation to her.

"I don't know what happened out there, but you're safe here." said Ginny, "We love you. You're a special person."

Neville, who was nearby, tried to explain.

"I had arranged to meet her in the room of requirement after dinner." said Neville, "When she didn't show, I went looking for her. I eventually found her in the Astronomy Tower, crying her heart out. She doesn't usually let anything get her down. Someone has really, really hurt her deeply."

"Why have you brought her here?" asked Hermione, "Shouldn't she be in the Ravenclaw dormitory?"

"Her tormentors are her fellow Ravenclaws." said Neville, "They insulted her mother. That's what hurt her so much. Anyway, one of the reasons I've come here, is to ask you a favour, Hermione."

"Oh?" said Hermione.

"Luna ran up to the astronomy tower before dinner." said Neville, "She's been up there ever since. I know you're on very good terms with the house elves. Would it be possible for us to creep down to the kitchens with Luna and get her something to eat?"

"Of course!" said Hermione, "I think we have about an hour before the house elves retire for the night. That should be long enough. We'll have to be quiet though."

"That's no problem." said Neville, "We got here OK."

"Would this be helpful?" asked Harry, offering his invisibility cloak. The three of you should be able to get inside it."

"Thanks Harry," said Hermione, "You're a really good friend."

"Oh yes," said Harry, "I've just remembered something else you will find essential."

He got up, went up to the dormitory and returned with the Marauders map.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." intoned Hermione, with her wand touching the map.

It promptly displayed the plan of the castle. She checked that the coast was clear before opening the door. Finally, armed with the cloak and the map, Hermione and Neville escorted a recovering Luna down to the kitchens. The journey was not quite uneventful, as they nearly encountered Argus Filch and Mrs. Norris. They eventually reached the kitchens, to be greeted by Dobby.

"Dobby is honoured to greet Miss Granger and Master Longbottom." said Dobby, bowing very low, "Who is your melancholy friend?"

"This is Miss Luna Lovegood." said Neville, "She was stopped from attending Dinner by her so called 'friends'."

"Delighted to meet you, Miss Lovegood." said Dobby, once again bowing almost to the ground.

Luna was quite startled to be treated with such obsequious respect. She blushed scarlet. Neville explained to Dobby that he had found Luna nursing a broken heart in the Astronomy Tower and that she had been there since not long after the end of classes. He also mentioned that, as a result, she had had nothing to eat or drink since lunch.

"That is not good." said Dobby, "Dobby shall see to it that Miss Lovegood has dinner."

Dobby set three chairs round the table in the kitchen annexe and invited the three students to sit. Once again bowing low, he scuttled back into the main part of the kitchen and talked to some of the other house elves. He emerged a couple of minutes later with two other house elves carrying a full dinner for Luna together with snacks and drinks for Neville and Hermione.

"Thank you so much, Dobby." said Hermione, "We owe you a lot more than something."

"Dobby doesn't need thanks for helping his friends." said Dobby, yet again bowing, "Miss Granger has done so much for us house elves already."

The three young people settled down to enjoy the repast set out for them. Luna was particularly appreciative of what her true friends had done for her. Her sweet smile was once again present and her voice was brighter.

"You two, and Ginny have been so kind to me." said Luna, as she paused between delicious mouthfuls, "I don't know how I can thank you."

"You don't have to." said Hermione, "We're your friends, and a lot of people in Gryffindor and, yes Ravenclaw love you. You're a special person, Luna."

"Thank you," said Luna, "I've got better friends in Gryffindor than any in my own house. I know that's wrong. I suppose it's because I'm different."

"Yes, you are different, Luna," said Hermione, "Wonderfully different. Look what you've done for Neville. He is now a confident young wizard who knows his own mind. That's because of your love, Luna."

It was Neville's turn to blush. Other topics of conversation included discussions of a strategy to try to protect Luna from the worst of the Ravenclaw persecution. The friends agreed that the two Ravenclaws had gone too far when they tormented Luna about her dead mother.

"Even Malfoy would stop short of that." said Hermione, "The question is; how are we going to get the two perpetrators to feel ashamed of the way they've treated Luna?"

"Hermione, you're friendly with both the Patil twins. You're very close to Parvati." said Neville, "Padma is in Ravenclaw. She might be able to find out who did this to Luna."

"Once you have that information," said Luna, "What will you be able to do?"

"I think we'll cross that bridge when we come to it." said Hermione, "Padma and Cho Chang are good people. They can also be very subtle. Still we'll think about that in the morning."

After about half an hour, Luna had finished and was feeling satisfied, but apprehensive. Hermione thanked the House elves profusely, receiving more bows from Dobby. Luna thanked Neville and Hermione for what they had done for her. Obviously, despite her ordeal at the hands of two of her housemates, Luna would still have to sleep in the Ravenclaw dormitory. She was dreading this, but hoped that everyone else would be asleep when she entered. After checking the Marauders map, the trio quietly made their way to the Ravenclaw dormitory. When they reached it, Neville embraced and kissed Luna, wishing her luck. She entered the dormitory. Neville and Hermione returned to the Gryffindor common room, where Ron, Harry, Parvati and Ginny were still chatting round the dying embers of the fire.

"Mischief Managed!" said Hermione as she returned the map and the cloak to Harry.

"Thank you." said Harry, "We've been discussing Luna while you've been away. Parvati thinks she knows who hurt her."

"If it's any help," said Neville, "When I first approached Luna when she was crying in the Astronomy Tower, she cringed away from me. She thought I was someone called Latisha. She was absolutely terrified."

"Latisha Randle." observed Parvati, "She's tormented poor Luna from the first day she arrived. I guess that her friend Felicity Eastchurch was in this as well. You say they insulted her mother. Judging from your description of Luna's reaction when you walked in on her, they must have threatened her with more than verbal insults. I don't think even a Slytheryn would stoop that low. I'm almost ashamed that my twin is a Ravenclaw. I so wish she'd been sorted into Gryffindor. Poor Luna! She really needs help."

"But how can we help her?" asked Ginny.

"My twin, Padma is friendly with both Felicity and Latisha." said Parvati, "She also really likes Luna and would not want to see her hurt in any way. For the record, I feel the same way about Luna. I was really shocked by the state she was in when you brought her in here earlier."

"You think Padma could make those two aware of just how much they had hurt Luna?" asked Neville.

"Yes, I do." said Parvati, "Hopefully, she will enlist Cho Chang. She's also a gentle person who doesn't like to see people hurt. I also hope that Luna's absence from both dinner and the common room afterwards might make Felicity and Latisha realise they'd gone too far. Luna very rarely misses a meal. Anyway, I don't know about you, but it's late and I need sleep."

The remaining Gryffindors made their way to their bedrooms and went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2: Luna

**Chapter 2: Luna**

After parting from Neville and Hermione outside the Ravenclaw dormitory, Luna crept silently in to the common room. She was relieved that that nobody else was there. She climbed up to her bedroom, changed as quietly as she could in the dark and eased herself into bed. At first, she could not get herself to sleep. She started at any slight sound, in case it was one of her 'friends'. She eventually succumbed to an uneasy slumber once she realised the sounds were merely other sleepers fidgeting or turning over.

At about half past four the next morning, the peace of the Ravenclaw girls' dormitory was shattered by a piercing scream, which appeared to come from Luna's bed. It was followed by another. And then – silence. Cho Chang went to investigate. It seemed that everyone was now awake, except Luna. She was still asleep, completely oblivious to the blood curdling sound she had just emitted. Not many of the Ravenclaws were able to get back to sleep after this incident.

At breakfast, Padma Patil and Cho Chang sat on either side of Luna at the Ravenclaw table. Latisha Randle and Felicity Eastchurch sat some distance up the table. Neville, observing them from the Gryffindor table, was secretly pleased.

"Luna," said Padma Patil, gently, "What happened to you last night?"

"Oh, nothing much." said Luna, in the forlorn hope that this would fend off further enquiries.

"It must have been more than 'nothing much'," said Padma, "You weren't at dinner last night. You hadn't returned to the dorm when we all went to bed. Then, very early this morning, you screamed your head off – twice, in your sleep and woke all of us up. Someone, or something must have really upset you. I've never known you to miss a meal."

"Oh, it wasn't anything." said Luna. "And I certainly don't remember screaming, although my throat was rather sore this morning."

"Look, Luna." said Cho Chang, "We're your friends. We care about you. We're here for you. What really happened? Where did you go?"

"I went to the Astronomy Tower to think." said Luna, "I wanted to be somewhere I wouldn't be disturbed."

"You missed a date with Neville." said Padma, "I saw him just before curfew. He was looking for you. He was really worried."

"Oh, I'm sorry about that." said Luna, "I was so screwed up, I forgot."

"That's not like you either." said Cho, "Who upset you?"

Luna looked nervously up the table towards Latisha and Felicity before answering. She was frightened that they would be eavesdropping on her conversation with Cho and Padma.

"If I told you, they'd find out and make it even worse for me." said a clearly terrified Luna.

"Oh, Luna," said Padma, "This has been going on for a while, hasn't it, but it's never seemed to affect you before. What's different this time?"

"They – they insulted my mother." said Luna, who was near to tears, "I can take most of their comments, but that was too much."

"That was totally out of order." said Cho, sounding shocked.

Padma put her arm across Luna's shoulders in a gesture of friendship and cuddled her. Luna did feel better for this gentle human contact.

"But what can we do without making it worse?" asked Luna.

"What's your first lesson this morning?" asked Padma.

"Double charms with the Gryffindors." said Luna, "Then herbology and divination, also with Gryffindor."

"That's perfect." said Padma, "Who do you usually sit with?"

"Ginny Weasley." said Luna.

"Even better." said Padma, "You'll be spending the whole morning with a good friend."

"I get the impression you know more than you're saying." said Luna.

"Your intuition is still working." said Padma, "I met Parvati on the way down here. She told me that Neville brought you into the Gryffindor common room yesterday evening."

"Yes, he did take me there, because I was hungry." said Luna, "Hermione took us down to the kitchens, so I could have some dinner."

"That was so kind of her." said Padma, "Anyway, Parvati said she thought you'd been crying."

"I was so upset," said Luna, "I just had to hide away somewhere. I couldn't stop crying. The Astronomy Tower seemed the best place. I don't like crying if there are other people around."

"I guess that's where Neville found you." said Padma.

"Yes," said Luna, "I suppose I wasn't all that silent. He must have heard me crying."

"It's not in your nature to cry," said Cho, "Your mother's memory means a lot to you doesn't it."

"Yes, it does." said Luna, "I was only nine when she died, but I knew even then that she had been a wonderful person."

"Like you." said Padma, "You're a wonderful person as well. Anyway, try not to dwell on what happened last night. I'm beginning to think of a plan."

"We'd better be moving." said Cho, "Professor Snape doesn't like latecomers. And, Luna, try to cheer up. I'm sure this will all blow over fairly soon. Bye!"

"I hope so." said Luna, "Bye, see you soon."

The Great Hall gradually emptied as the students made their way to their various classes. Ginny and Neville came over to Luna, who had not yet left her seat. They persuaded her to join them and left the hall together. Once they were clear of the hordes of students, Neville left the other two to go to his potions class, giving Luna a tender, reassuring hug as they parted. Ginny accompanied Luna to their charms class. Luna was more cheerful, but she was a long way from being her usual bright optimistic self.

"How are you feeling this morning?" asked Ginny.

"Better than last night." said Luna, "Thank you all so much for looking after me when Neville rescued me."

"Oh, that's OK." said Ginny, "We'd do that for anyone. I saw you with Cho and Padma at breakfast. It seems you do have some real friends in Ravenclaw."

"Yes," said Luna, "They were trying to find out what was wrong. Apparently, I screamed in the early hours and woke everybody up. They were worried."

"I'm not surprised they were worried." said Ginny, "Do you remember anything about it."

"No." said Luna, "I don't remember screaming, but I do half remember a vivid vision of my mother's death. It was horrible. I can't get it out of my mind. I just feel really on edge."

"This is serious." said Ginny, "It looks as if your so called 'friends' have awakened memories that should have been left undisturbed. Leave this one with us, Luna. We all love you. I think Parvati and Padma have some ideas, and try not to be too gloomy."

"I will try," said Luna, "But it is hard when I'm haunted by the vision of my mother's death. Anyway, we're here."

Luna and Ginny found a double desk just as professor Flitwick was taking up his position in front of the class. That class and the rest of the morning's lessons passed without incident. Since both the lessons after break time; herbology and divination, were joint Gryffindor and Ravenclaw classes, Ginny could stay with Luna and took the opportunity to boost her morale whenever she could. Both professor Sprout and professor Trawlawney noted Luna's unusually gloomy expression. For what it's worth, professor Trelawney assured Luna that she would be happy again in about three days. Luna's reaction was a wan smile. Lunchtime came at last.

"Would you like to sit with us today?" asked Ginny, "We don't bite."

"I'd love to." said Luna.

So Luna joined Ginny, Harry, Ron, Parvati and Hermione for lunch at the Gryffindor table. They were also joined by Padma Patil, who sat next to her twin sister. They made sure they were well out of earshot of Seamus Finnegan.

"How do you think we're going to deal with Latisha and Felicity?" asked Parvati.

"We'll have to be subtle." said Harry.

"That rules me out." admitted Ron. "Subtlety isn't one of my qualities."

"I had noticed." said Hermione, smirking.

"Gryffindor are playing Ravenclaw at Quidditch on Saturday morning." said Hermione.

"What's that got to do with anything." said Ron.

"We've got until then to think of a way to either humiliate or frighten your tormentors." said Hermione, addressing Luna, "You'll have to keep a low profile until then, Luna."

"I've got the beginnings of a plan," said Padma, "But it will be best if as few people as possible know about it."

"What kind of plan?" asked Hermione.

"It will involve the Quidditch match." said Padma, "And it will need someone who is really brilliant at charms and spells."

"That sounds like a job for you, Hermione." said Ron.

"I may be wrong," said Hermione, "But I think I might have an idea about what you're thinking. Does it concern bludgers?"

"Yes, it does." said Padma, "That's why we'll have to keep it secret until we carry it out."

"We will have to discuss it." said Neville, "Somewhere where we won't be overheard."

The little group of Luna's friends decided to defer further discussion about their plan until the evening. The Gryffindors would initially meet in their common room and agree on a location. They would meet the two Ravenclaws at an agreed place, then split up and then all head individually by different routes to the location for the planning meeting.

Luna was not to be involved as it was thought that Latisha or Felicity might just try to get at her for information. Neville would look after her.

"Do you trust us, Luna?" asked Hermione.

"I suppose I'll have to." said Luna, "As long as no-one actually gets hurt."

"Nobody will be hurt," said Hermione, "But I'm hoping a certain pair of Ravenclaws will feel less safe. Incidentally, if anyone asks you what we were talking about, we were discussing Saturday's quidditch match, which I suppose we were."

After lunch the little group of friends gathered in one of the many courtyards in Hogwarts. They agreed that they would meet again in the same place after dinner. At dinner, everyone would sit in their normal places.

The three afternoon classes passed without further incident. Felicity and Latisha did not persue their persecution of Luna. It seemed that even they realised they had gone too far the previous evening. Either that or they were keeping a low profile in order to avert any immediate consequences of their actions.

At dinner, the group ate at their house tables. Padma and Cho sat either side of Luna as at breakfast. The discussions on the Gryffindor table revolved around the day's classes and the resulting coursework. There was no mention of Luna's plight or Quidditch. Padma and Cho did their best to keep Luna smiling. After dinner, the group of friends assembled in the same courtyard they had used at lunchtime. It was agreed that they would use the room of requirement, but they would go there as individuals. The group dispersed. The Patil twins stayed together and headed initially for the lake before doubling back to the castle. Harry and Ginny paid a brief visit to Hagrid before returning. Hermione went straight to the room of requirement to prepare it for the meeting, Ron and Cho each found circuitous routes to the venue. Neville was asked to look after the still emotionally fragile Luna, a task which he anticipated with pleasure. He decided to take her up to the Astronomy Tower and spend some pleasant time with her there.

"Why are you bringing me up here?" asked Luna, when they entered the Astronomy Tower, "This is where I was crying last night."

"I want to spend time with you here and make it a happy place again." said Neville, "After all, it is your most favourite place in the whole castle."

"I suppose it is." said Luna, "Thank you. What should we do first?"

"This!" said Neville, as he held Luna and kissed her, "Now we can watch the sunset "

"You're in a romantic mood this evening." said Luna.

"Why shouldn't I be?" said Neville, "I'm with my favourite girl in the quietest part of the castle and we're going to watch nature's best lightshow."

"Then we can watch the stars come out." said Luna, "I don't think there's a moon tonight."

"That's good." said Neville, "we can really enjoy the starlight, but it won't match the stars in your eyes."

"Oh Neville!" said Luna, "You're starting the flattery early."

Neville and Luna spent the next half hour or so watching the sun go down, and the colours of what few clouds there were change from yellow to orange to red, then to grey as the Sun sunk far below the horizon. All the time this was happening, Luna stood in front of Neville, his arms around her, gently holding her. She felt safe and secure with him. After the emotional turmoil of the previous evening, the Astronomy Tower was indeed turning back into a happy place, where Luna could feel contented.

"Thank you, Neville." said Luna, "I feel so secure when you're with me. Anyway, let's see who spots the first star."

The couple scanned the sky until the first stars appeared.

"There's one!" said Luna as a point of light revealed itself in the Eastern sky.

As the sky darkened, more and more stars appeared. Finally, when the last traces of dusk had faded, the Milky Way became visible. The tranquillity of the night sky was interrupted occasionally by a shooting star. Neville was sitting on one of the chairs with Luna sitting on his lap, enfolded in his loving arms. The few clouds present in the sunset had cleared and the air was crystal clear. The couple spent the next hour lost in their thoughts, the sheer beauty of the night sky and the enjoyment of each other's presence.

"It's beautiful isn't it." said Luna, breaking the silence, "Look how bright the Milky Way is over there."

"It is." said Neville, "That's the first thing you've said for about an hour."

"You don't have to talk to love the stars." said Luna, "Silence is wonderful up here. That's why I come up here when I want some peace and quiet."

Neville could sense the calm in Luna's sweet voice. He knew that, for the time being, she had overcome the trauma of the previous evening and was back in her own world. He felt contented. Luna spent the next hour or so explaining the constellations to Neville and how muggle scientists had measured the distances of the stars. Such was her passion for Astronomy, that Neville was spellbound by her descriptions.

At nearly midnight, Neville and Luna came down from the Astronomy Tower. It was well after curfew time, but they were not worried as visiting the tower was one of the few activities permitted during the curfew. After all, nobody watches the stars in daytime. Neville, as on the previous evening delivered Luna safely back to the Ravenclaw dormitory. She again went to bed silently. Fortunately, there was no repetition of the early morning screaming.

After returning Luna to the Ravenclaw dormitory, Neville made his way back to the Gryffindor tower. On the way there, he encountered Minerva Mcgonagall, who was patrolling that night. Fortunately, she believed his explanation that he had been watching shooting stars, which, in a way, he was.

When he returned to the Gryffindor dormitory, Hermione and Ron were still in the common room discussing Luna's problems.

"Everything OK?" asked Ron, "How's Luna this evening?"

"She's remarkably calm." said Neville, "We spent a whole hour just looking up at the stars in complete silence. During that time, I could sense that she was becoming less agitated. Then she seemed to come to life and started to explain the night sky. It was so wonderful to see and feel her returning to her normal self."

"That's good." said Hermione, "I'll tell you what we've planned for her so called 'friends' tomorrow. Anyway, it's late and we'd better get some sleep. We stayed up until you returned to make sure Luna was OK."

Neville, Ron and Hermione made their way to bed feeling satisfied with their activities that evening.


	3. Chapter 3: The Conspiracy

**Chapter 3: The Conspiracy**

After Wednesday night's dinner, once Neville had gone with Luna to the Astronomy Tower to watch the sunset, the little group of friends met in the courtyard. They agreed that the room of requirement would be the venue for the discussion as there was no DA meeting that evening. As already arranged, Hermione went straight there to prepare the room, while the others made their way there in ones and twos by circuitous routes.

Once she had reached the room of requirement, Hermione arranged a round table and enough chairs for the meeting. She conjured up a set of quidditch balls. She also checked for eavesdropping devices which might have been placed in the room by Slytheryns, Ravenclaws, or even Dolores Umbridge. Perhaps she was being over cautious, but she felt that it was not possible to be too careful. She also created a 'bubble of silence' round the table. This was to prevent any sounds of the discussion even reaching the walls, although it did make it harder for speakers to be heard round the table. The first people to arrive were the Patil twins, followed shortly by Ron, then Cho. Harry and Ginny arrived some time later as their meeting with Hagrid had lasted a bit longer than expected. Hermione opened the meeting.

"As all of you are aware, yesterday evening before dinner, our friend, Luna was so upset that she fled to the Astronomy Tower in tears." said Hermione, "This was unusual. She is usually bright and cheerful with an almost permanent smile on her face. She is like a bright angel in any company. Someone has really hurt her. Neville found her, crying bitterly. When he walked into the tower and approached her, she cringed away from him and put her arms up to protect herself. She said she thought he was someone called Latisha. Padma, you're in Ravenclaw. Have you any idea who that might be."

"The only person that could be is Latisha Randle." said Padma, "She's been on at Luna pretty well since she arrived. She once hid a pair of Luna's shoes, but until this morning, I thought Luna was immune to the way she was being treated by her 'friends'."

"Perhaps she just let things build up inside her and last night she just found it too much." said Ginny, "Although something she said this morning makes that less likely."

"I don't think this has built up slowly." said Parvati, "This was quite sudden. As Hermione just said, she was frightened of someone called Latisha."

"And very early this morning," said Cho, "About half past four, she screamed - twice – in her sleep. None of us could get back to sleep after that."

"It's a pity Luna isn't here to tell us what actually happened." said Ron.

"She's still too upset to be able to tell her story." Said Padma, "In any case, she wouldn't 'tell on' anyone. Hopefully, Neville will calm her down and reassure her this evening."

"I know Neville will more than calm her down." said Ginny, "He will probably be able to restore her smile. Those two do seem to find something special in each other. They're such a sweet couple."

"Luna is our friend." said Hermione, "Someone has hurt her badly. I don't know what they did, but Luna wasn't her usual bright self today."

"At breakfast," said Cho, "She did mention that her tormentors had insulted her mother."

Those assembled in the room of requirement gasped. The sense of shock was palpable.

"That's not on." said Ron, "They've gone too far this time. Are you sure they were Ravenclaws? However, I don't think even Malfoy would be that insensitive."

"When I spoke to her this morning," said Ginny, "She said she was haunted by a 'half remembered vivid vision' of the moment of her mother's death. She couldn't get it out of her mind."

"Whoever 'got at' her has awakened memories that should have been left undisturbed." said Harry."I don't know what we can do about it, but whoever did this to her needs to be made aware of what they have done."

"Padma," said Hermione, "At lunch today, you said you had an idea involving Saturday's quidditch match. You also have a good idea who the guilty parties are."

"It's certain that Latisha Randle is one of them." said Padma, "Luna mentioned her name when Neville entered the Astronomy Tower. I'm also pretty sure that Latisha's friend Felicity Eastchurch is involved. A single person couldn't hurt Luna like that. Anyway, are your magical abilities up to charming a bludger?"

"I think so." said Hermione, "Why?"

"Do you remember that Quidditch match when one chased Harry all round the field?" asked Padma.

"Yes," said Hermione, "How could I forget it? That was when our crazy DADA professor tried to heal Harry's broken arm and only made things worse."

"I do remember that." said Harry, "A certain house elf was trying to get me to leave Hogwarts 'for my own safety'."

"Dobby controlled that bludger." said Hermione, "I do know the spell he used, but I've never had to use it. What do you want me to do?"

"If we haven't persuaded Felicity and Latisha to stop tormenting Luna," said Padma, "A bludger could be arranged to miss them by inches during the match. They usually insist on getting seats in the front row. Alternatively, and this is risky, it could head straight at them and stop dead about a foot short before moving on."

"That could be tricky." said Hermione, "It's quite a complicated spell, but I think I could do it with a little practice. I've used similar spells to move stones around."

"You've only got two days for that." said Padma.

"Let's see if this works." said Hermione.

She picked up the Quidditch set, placed it on the table, opened it and calmed one of the bludgers. She released it, whereupon it rose slowly until it was hovering about four feet above the table. Hermione cancelled the calming spell. The bludger started charging round the room randomly. Hermione quickly cast Dobby's control spell before it hit a wall. It immediately started moving in a slower, smoother way. Hermione then directed it to move rapidly round the room, passing within inches of Ron, who ducked. She then made it move straight at him and stop a foot in front of him. Ron fell backwards and had to pick himself up out of the pile of cushions that had appeared behind him. When he regained his chair, it was still hovering where it had stopped, about a foot above the table. Hermione caused the bludger to circle round the room a couple of times, before making it return to its cavity in the Quidditch set. She secured the bludger and closed the lid.

"Impressive!" said a clearly shaken Ron. "It worked in this room, but will it work in the wide open spaces of the Quidditch pitch?"

"That's why I used Dobby's spell." said Hermione, "My stone moving spells only work at short distances."

"Will it work on any bludger?" asked Cho.

"Yes." said Hermione, "All bludgers are the same. You just have to know how to tame them."

"It seems I underestimated your abilities." said Padma, "You flew that bludger as if it was a ping pong ball."

"Padma, Cho;" said Hermione, "Will you be able to talk to Felicity and Latisha tomorrow?"

"Yes," said Cho, "But what will we say?"

"I'll leave the actual words to you," said Hermione, "But see if you can find out their attitude to Luna. If they still see her as a figure of fun, let me know."

"Hopefully," said Padma, "After Tuesday, they will realise that they have really hurt her, and tone down their persecution."

"I think Latisha still regards me as a friend." said Cho, "So I should be able to point out that what she said or did to Luna on Tuesday was totally out of order. What we do after that will depend on her reaction."

"Should we let them know what will happen if they intend to carry on teasing Luna?" asked Padma.

"No." said Hermione, "It's best if it's a surprise. We'll tackle them after the match. Anyway, it's getting towards curfew time. We'd better be going back to our dormitories soon. And remember, except for Padma and Cho, not a word to anyone. I'll keep Neville and Luna in the picture."

"Since some of tomorrow's classes are shared between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw," said Parvati, "Would it be a good idea if we paired up at breakfast?"

"That would be perfect." said Hermione, "Ginny, what classes have you tomorrow morning?"

"Transfiguration followed by Magical Creatures, then Astromancy followed by Umbridge." said Ginny. "I won't call it 'Defence Against the Dark Arts' because it isn't. We're with the Ravenclaws for all four classes. Incidentally, Hermione, aren't you in the Gryffindor team?"

"No, I've been rested for this match." said Hermione, "I'm being kept in reserve for the Slytherin match in two weeks time. It's good that you're with Luna all morning. You can look after her. Parvati, I believe you're sharing classes with Padma."

"Yes, I am." said Parvati.

"Since you're having Breakfast with the Ravenclaws." said Hermione, "You might be able to have a word with our suspects around breakfast time, or even at breakfast. I'll ask Neville to invite Luna to our table."

"Wow!" exclaimed Ron, "You do love organising people."

"That's because I'm good at it." said Hermione. "Anyway, we'd better move or we'll be breaking the curfew. We'll meet here again on Friday evening after dinner and decide if we're going ahead with the plan. We should know our suspects' feelings about Luna by then. Since the match is the next morning, it might be a good idea if Neville and Luna were invited. We'll decide who does what on Friday. I think Luna is commentating. That should take her mind off things."

"What about Neville and Luna this evening?" asked Padma, "Won't they be breaking curfew?"

"They're OK." said Hermione, "Visiting the Astronomy Tower is a valid reason for breaking curfew, although it's best if they're not caught together."

The group left the room of requirement as they had entered it, in ones and twos. Hermione was the last to leave as she had to return the Quidditch set to the sports cupboard and neutralise the room. After this, she returned to the Gryffindor common room, where she stayed up with Ron until Neville returned.

oOo

The next morning, as arranged, everyone behaved as if nothing was out of the ordinary. Luna met Neville outside the great hall as he was going in for breakfast. He invited her to join him at the Gryffindor table. This gesture pleased her as her affection for the gentle, shy Gryffindor was developing into real love. Neville sat one side of Luna, while Ginny sat the other side. She felt safe between her two best friends. Parvati Patil joined Padma and Cho Chang at the Ravenclaw table as they were also sharing classes that morning. They managed to sit opposite Latisha and Felicity. To Cho's surprise, Felicity initiated a conversation by asking about Luna.

"How is Looney?" she asked, "She didn't come back to our dorm till after the rest of us were in bed the last two nights."

"And very early yesterday morning," cut in Latisha, "She terrified us all by screaming in her sleep."

"You may well ask!" interjected Parvati, sharply, "Neville brought her in to our common room on Tuesday evening. She looked terrible."

"Why, what had he done to her?" asked Latisha.

"Wha...!" exclaimed Parvati, stunned. Padma and Cho were equally taken aback.

"I'll tell you what he did to her." continued Parvati, once she had recovered her composure, "He calmed her down, dried her tears and consoled her. Then we got her some food. She had been in the Astronomy Tower, crying, since before dinner. When Neville entered the Astronomy Tower, she cowered away from him. Someone has really hurt her."

As she said this, Parvati looked Latisha straight in the eyes, making her feel slightly uncomfortable.

"I don't believe you." said Felicity, "Luna never cries."

"I assure you she does." said Cho, "And someone said or did something to her before dinner on Tuesday."

"We only called her mother 'an exploding squib'." said Latisha, "And mimed an explosion. What's wrong with that? I might have hit her in the face when I mimed the explosion."

To say that Cho and the Patil twins were shocked would be an understatement. For some seconds they were speechless. It was Padma who spoke first.

"I – I'm staggered that you've got the effrontery to admit that." said Padma.

"Luna is our friend." said Cho, "And, like everyone else, she deserves to be happy."

"But she's weird." said Felicity.

"Two wands short of a full set." said Latisha.

"That's no reason to torment her." said Parvati, "She may be eccentric, but she has feelings. She's just as human as the rest of us, and a lot more human than some people I could name. Her mother died in front of her when she was only nine years old. That's why she can see the thestrals that pull the carriages from the station to the school.

"But it's such fun." said Felicity.

"I'm glad you think so." said Cho, bitterly, "It's not much fun for Luna. This time you've gone too far. You've really hurt her deeply. For your sake, I hope she can recover. Incidentally, if the sorting hat hadn't sorted you two into Ravenclaw, which house would you have preferred?"

"Certainly not Gryffindor." said Felicity.

Latisha admitted after a while, that she would have preferred to have been in Slytherin.

"That figures." said Padma, "But even Malfoy wouldn't stoop so low as to denigrate Luna's mother."

"Anyway, what can you two do about it?" asked Latisha.

"You'll find out in due course." said Parvati.

As she said this, she got up and left the table, together with Padma and Cho.

"Expect the unexpected." said Cho, enigmatically, as a parting shot.

Felicity and Latisha looked at each other, perplexed.

"What does she mean, 'Expect the unexpected'?" asked Latisha.

"Beat's me!" said Felicity "Anyway, they can't do much to us while everybody is being watched so closely."

"Incidentally, Luna looks a bit too cheerful this morning, don't you think." noted Latisha, smirking, "Anyway, why is she on the Gryffindor table?"

"For the same reason Parvati joined us." said Felicity, "She will be in classes with Ginny all morning."

With this, the two girls left the great hall and went to their first class of the morning.

Ginny and Luna, together with Neville left shortly afterwards. Before Neville split away from the two girls, he gave Luna a brief hug, and said 'goodbye' to her with a smile and the words: "Keep smiling, sweetheart."

"Thank you!" said a smiling Luna.

"How do you feel about him?" asked Ginny.

"I'm not sure how to say this," said Luna, "But I think I might be falling in love with him. He's so considerate, and he's always there for me when I need him."

"That's good." said Ginny, "You need someone like him to support you."

Ginny and Luna made their way to Professor Mcgonagall's transfiguration class and arrived there just in time. This class and the magical creatures lecture that followed passed without incident. However, as they were going from the Astronomy Tower down to Professor Umbridge's lecture after astromancy, they passed Latisha and Felicity coming the other way. As they passed, Latisha mimed an explosion, causing Luna to flinch. Latisha was unaware that Cho and the Patil twins were right behind her.

Cho tapped Latisha on the shoulder. She turned round, obviously embarrassed that the Chinese girl had actually seen her tormenting Luna.

"Don't forget, Latisha," said Cho, darkly, "Expect the unexpected."

Ginny was holding the somewhat shaken Luna, gently caressing her back.

"Try not to let them get at you." said Ginny, "I'm sure they'll stop it eventually."

"I hope so." said a tearful Luna."They've really upset me this week."

"For what it's worth." said Ginny, "Don't forget what Professor Trelawney said yesterday. If she's right, it should stop this weekend."

"Yes, I do remember her saying that," said Luna, "But she's not all that reliable."

"Sit with us at Lunch." said Ginny, "We'll try to take your mind off those two."

"Thank you." said Luna, "I will."

After professor Umbridge's somewhat uninformative dark arts class, Luna joined the Gryffindors for lunch. Again, she sat between Neville and Ginny, who both reassured her and tried to lift her somewhat gloomy mood. Parvati also mentioned the incident between Luna and Latisha to Hermione.

"Have you three given them any hint about what might happen?" asked Hermione.

"No." said Parvati, "But Cho has tried to get them a bit rattled."

"How?" asked Hermione.

"When we got up from the breakfast table," said Parvati, "She just hinted darkly to Latisha and Felicity that they should 'expect the unexpected'. She said the same thing after the incident in the corridor."

"That's excellent." said Hermione, "If they take the hint, they'll realise something is about to happen to them, but they won't know what or when."

"What have you planned?" asked Luna.

"It's probably best if you don't know." said Hermione, "That way, they can't force it out of you. In any case, if you don't know what is going to happen, it'll be more entertaining when it does."

During the rest of the week, Luna's tormentors kept a relatively low profile, although they did direct barbed comments towards Luna on a couple of occasions. Cho kept a careful eye on them and did feel impelled to remind them to 'expect the unexpected' at least twice more. They didn't tease Luna if they knew Padma or Cho were around. Luna was able to spend Thursday and Friday evenings in the Ravenclaw common room with Cho and Padma, although she did spend most of Thursday evening in Neville's affectionate company.


	4. Chapter 4: Friday Evening

**Chapter 4: Friday Evening**

At dinner on Friday evening, Luna and Parvati sat at their own house tables. Luna sat between Padma and Cho. They made sure they were well away from Latisha and Felicity. Most of the conversations at both Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables were about the next day's inter house Quidditch match. Felicity and Latisha were mainly concerned with how they would make sure they would have seats in the front row. Padma and Cho made sure Luna enjoyed her Friday dinner in friendly, reassuring company. Hermione had again suggested that the group of friends make their way to the room of requirement in twos and threes by different routes as on Wednesday. This was so they would not attract unwelcome attention.

Ginny went with Hermione directly to the room of requirement. Neville went with Luna via the greenhouses. Cho joined Ron and Harry on their brief visit to Hagrid, while Padma and Parvati walked to the Quidditch pitch and back.

Ginny helped Hermione set up the room. As on Wednesday, Hermione arranged a slightly larger round table and sufficient chairs for the group. There were two more than on Wednesday as Neville and Luna were to be put in the picture. On this occasion, there were no Quidditch balls or piles of cushions. They had just about finished when Neville and Luna arrived. The couple embraced and kissed warmly before being invited to sit down.

"You two seem to get on really well with each other." commented Ginny. "If I'm not mistaken, I'd say you are in love."

"I'm beginning to think we are." said a smiling Luna, "He's so sweet, gentle and understanding."

"I've got to know the real Luna." said Neville, "She's so special."

Luna cuddled Neville.

"It's lovely to see you smiling again." said Hermione.

At this point the Patil twins walked in and took two more seats. Some minutes later, Cho came into the room and explained that Ron and Harry were a couple of minutes behind her. Once all were assembled, Hermione started. For the benefit of Luna and Neville, she explained what the group had decided to do at the Quidditch match.

"Do you think you can control such a crazy thing as a bludger?" asked Luna

"I assure you she can." said Ron, "She let one loose in here on Wednesday night. I was the stand-in for Latisha. It was frightening!"

"Right." said Hermione, "Luna, have you recovered enough to commentate?"

"Yes." said Luna, "As long as I have a peaceful night."

"Padma, Cho." said Hermione, "I'm sure you can keep Luna happy. Incidentally, have you had any more occasions to warn Latisha?"

"I've had to tell her to 'expect the unexpected' three times since lunch." said Cho, "She doesn't seem to be taking the hint."

"Have they any idea what you're on about?" asked Harry.

"No." said Cho, "When I first said that at Breakfast, they looked at each other in utter bewilderment."

"That's good." Said Hermione, "The 'unexpected' should happen tomorrow. It's my guess that Latisha and Felicity will take their usual positions directly opposite Luna. They usually do."

"That's so they can put her off her commentary." said Ginny, "I've seen them try it several times. They usually do it during the later stages of the Match."

"Right!" said Hermione, "I'll take a seat three rows above and behind Luna. As she is commentating, she will be on our side of the pitch, since Gryffindor is the 'home' team tomorrow. Neville, you can sit with Luna in the commentary box. Ron, Harry; you two can sit either side of me. Padma, Cho; your best position should be near enough to our targets to keep an eye on them, but not too near. Two or three rows back should be good. Parvati, would you like to watch the match with your sister, or with your house?"

"I'll stay with Gryffindor." said Parvati.

"You can sit in front of me." said Hermione, "We'll all go early, so that we can get the seats we want."

"As I said on Wednesday evening," said Ron, "You do love organising people."

"And as I also said on Wednesday evening," said Hermione, "I'm good at it. Are there any questions?"

"What do we do if either seeker catches the snitch before you take control of the bludger?" asked Ron.

"That's very unlikely." said Hermione, "No inter house Quidditch match has ever lasted less than an hour."

"What will happen if the bludger actually hits Felicity or Latisha?" asked Harry. "We don't actually want to injure them."

"We'll cross that bridge if we come to it," said Hermione, "But I don't think that's likely."

"Why not?" asked Luna.

"Bludgers are charmed so they don't hit spectators." said Hermione, "Very few people know that. On Wednesday evening, I didn't actually stop that bludger in front of Ron. He fell backwards to avoid it. All I did when it stopped was to hold it in place until he got up again."

"So, if a bludger heads directly towards the crowd," said Ginny, "It would divert or stop before it hit anyone?"

"In a word, yes." said Hermione, "If I make a bludger go straight at, for example, Latisha, it will stop about a foot in front of her and then resume its part in the match. That means I will only have to guide bludgers for short periods during the match."

"That's good." said Harry, "That reduces the risk of being detected."

"Anyway," said Hermione, "I think we all know what we are going to do tomorrow. Padma and Cho can keep Luna happy tonight. Luna, would you like to have breakfast with Neville tomorrow morning?"

"I'd love to," said Luna, "Neville would you like to have breakfast with me at the Ravenclaw table?"

"OK!" said Neville, cautiously.

"I'll be with you." said Cho, to reassure Neville.

"Right, that's settled." said Hermione "We can make our separate ways back to the dormitories. Oh yes, Latisha and Felicity are likely to react when things start to happen. It might be quite entertaining, but try not to laugh openly. I'm hoping their fellow Ravenclaws will enjoy a little schadenfreude."

"Shardenwhat?" asked Ron, puzzled.

"Schadenfreude." said Hermione, "It's a German word meaning 'taking pleasure from another's misfortune'."

As on Wednesday evening, the group made their way out of the room of requirement in twos and threes. Padma, Cho and Luna went together to the Ravenclaw dormitory and spent the rest of the evening together in the common room. They gave no hint to Latisha and Felicity that anything out of the ordinary had been planned. Luna, Padma and Cho took seats in a quiet corner of the room. They were unlikely to be overheard as most of the talk in the room consisted of lively discussions about the forthcoming Quidditch match. Now she was more her usual self, and realised that Padma and Cho could be trusted, Luna calmly and quietly explained to her two friends just why the reference to her mother's death had upset her so much. She did shed a few more tears when she described the moment it happened. Cho put her arm across Luna's shoulders to console her.

"How do feel after telling us about that?" asked Padma, gently.

"I feel completely calm." said Luna, "I needed to share that with someone but, until now, I haven't been able to trust anyone enough to talk to them about it. Thank you for listening so patiently."

"You really needed to let it out." said Cho, "Your story is safe with us. We're your friends. I think you'll sleep well tonight."

"I will." said Luna, "I feel so relieved. Thank you."

"There's no need to thank us." said Padma, "That's what good friends are for. Let's go upstairs."

The three girls went up to their sleeping quarters and went to bed. Luna did indeed have a peaceful and refreshing sleep that night. Having shared her story with trusted friends, she felt at peace with her demons. Her vivid visions of her mother's explosive demise did not recur. Now she finally realised she had a network of good friends, she began to return to her normal bright cheerful self.

The Gryffindors returned singly or in twos to their common room. As in the Ravenclaw common room, most of the discussions concerned Quidditch and the imminent match against Ravenclaw. These lasted until everyone had gone to bed.

 **a/n: This is a short chapter, I know, but I feel it is important and separate from the preceding and following chapters.**


	5. Chapter 5: Saturday Morning

**Chapter 5: Saturday Morning**

Saturday dawned at last. It was a calm, sunny and slightly misty morning, perfect for a Quidditch match. As arranged on the previous evening, Neville had breakfast with Luna and Cho on the Ravenclaw table. Luna sat between Neville and Cho. Padma joined her twin sister on the Gryffindor table as she would be spending the rest of the morning on the Ravenclaw side of the pitch. Of course, all the talk was about the match.

After the meal, Neville joined his Gryffindor colleagues while Padma joined Luna, Cho and the other Ravenclaws. They walked to the Quidditch pitch in a relaxed way, but quickly enough to be able to obtain the seats they had planned at the meeting. On the way there Latisha had mimed an explosion at Luna. This time, she didn't react, but Cho did remind Latisha again to 'expect the unexpected'. As anticipated, Latisha and Felicity took their positions in the front row directly opposite Luna's commentary position. Padma and Cho sat three rows back from them. Hermione and the Gryffindors settled in the seats they had decided on the previous evening.

"It's very calm this morning," observed Harry, as she settled down, "Do you think we'll be treated to the aromaspheres?"

"That's more than possible." said Hermione, "If they appear, I've got something else up my sleeve."

"But you're sleeveless this morning." commented Ron.

"Don't take things so literally." said Hermione, "It was a figure of speech."

The aromaspheres were red globes, about the size and appearance of a full size Edam cheese. Before a Quidditch match on a calm day, they would float slowly round the spectator stands. They would normally give out pleasant scents like flowers, or mint or even frying bacon as they moved round.

On this occasion, as it was very calm, the aromaspheres were deployed. Hermione smiled. She knew she had another unpleasant surprise for Luna's tormentors.

"This should be fun." said Hermione, as an aromasphere approached.

She quietly cast a spell. As it passed them, the aromasphere briefly emitted the smell of rotten cabbage, then resumed its output of lavender.

"That worked." said Hermione.

"That's disgusting!" said Ron.

"Not as disgusting as what I'm about to give Latisha." said Hermione.

As she spoke, another aromasphere was approaching Latisha and Felicity. Hermione intoned a slightly different spell. As the aromasphere passed the two Ravenclaws, they recoiled and covered their mouths and noses with handkerchiefs, then looked at each other and then back at Padma and Cho in bewilderment. Most of the other Ravenclaws in the immediate vicinity were also puzzled and amused by the two girls' reactions. Those sitting right next to Latisha and Felicity however did receive a little of the stench and moved away.

"That was effective!" said Ron, "What was in it?"

"Skunk, vomit and bad eggs." said Hermione, "Oh, and rotten cabbage as well."

"Yeugh!" said Ron, "That's gross! I'm glad you didn't give that to us."

"I didn't want you to be sick." said Hermione, "I think those two are just beginning to experience the 'unexpected'."

Luna, in her commentary position three rows in front of Hermione was unaware of the activity going on behind her involving the aromaspheres. When one passed in front of her, she smelled lavender. She was slightly puzzled by the two Ravenclaw girls' reaction to 'their' aromasphere. However, she did realise that Hermione probably had something to do with it.

The aromaspheres left the arena in preparation for the arrival of the teams. This year, the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw teams walked onto the pitch rather than flying in, as Professor Umbridge had prohibited any flying outside the area of the Quidditch pitch. They were accompanied by the referee, Madame Hooch. The box containing the balls was carried by one beater from each team. Madame Hooch called the teams to order, gave them the usual briefing and asked them to take their positions. Both teams rose up to their starting positions and hovered. The bludgers and the golden snitch were released. After another two seconds, the quaffle was thrown up and the match commenced.

Hermione kept a close eye on the movements of the bludgers, while Luna kept up her running commentary on the match. After about twenty minutes, Gryffindor scored. Following the restart, Hermione noticed that one bludger was keeping fairly low, while circling round the pitch. This was exactly what she had hoped for. She briefly took control of it and made it take a horizontal loop. It passed close to Latisha and Felicity, missing them by about a foot. They recoiled from it. Hermione made it go up into the main area of play and let it go. The other Ravenclaws sitting nearby found this quite entertaining. About twenty minutes later, Ravenclaw equalised. Once again, one of the bludgers came down to the level of the stands. This time, Hermione steered the bludger at high speed directly towards Latisha. As expected, it stopped dead about a foot in front of her, hovered for a short time, then resumed its part in the match. Felicity dodged sideways and Latisha fell backwards off her chair. The bludger hovered long enough for Latisha to realise it had stopped before hitting her. The surrounding spectators could no longer contain their amusement at the discomfiture of Latisha and Felicity and burst out laughing. The two girls looked both shaken and embarrassed, but did stay in their seats opposite Luna.

"I think we might have done enough for the time being." said Hermione, "Now we can sit back and enjoy the match."

When the match had been going on for about another three quarters of an hour, Hermione realised she had spoken too soon. Gryffindor scored, taking the lead. Latisha and Felicity produced enormous bright blue and red feathery banners and waved them conspicuously in an attempt to distract Luna. She did mention the banners, but managed to carry on.

"Those two don't seem to have got the message yet." said Ron, "Can we do anything?"

"This!" said Hermione as she captured the next bludger to pass the Gryffindor stand.

She made it pass over the Ravenclaw stand, high enough to be clear of the spectators, but lower than the tops of the banners. It hit both the banners, knocking them out of the girls' hands. Hermione then steered the bludger round the pitch, making it look as if it was intercepting the Gryffindor seeker. Ginny dodged aside. The bludger continued, once again heading straight at Latisha. Once again it stopped about a foot in front of her. She looked terrified. The bludger moved away, looped round and passed close to the girls again before resuming its part in the match. The reaction this time was mixed. Spectators either side of the girls laughed, while those behind including Cho and Padma cheered loudly as their view of the action had been restored.

"That was wicked!" said Ron.

There were no further distractions from the two Ravenclaws for the rest of the match. They remained in their seats, cheering Ravenclaw on when appropriate. After ninety minutes, when Gryffindor were trailing 60 points to 40, Ginny caught the golden snitch half way along the pitch and very close to where Latisha and Felicity were sitting. This scored 150 points and ended the match. She passed so close to the two girls that they felt the draught as she passed. After Madame Hooch had congratulated the teams and retrieved the balls, she walked back with them to the changing rooms. Most of the rest of the spectators dispersed and made their ways to either the library or the common rooms as there was still an hour and a half before lunch. More than a few however spent the time enjoying fresh air in the grounds. After all, they needed to stretch after sitting for nearly two hours. Among the walkers were Cho, Padma and Parvati. They encountered Latisha and Felicity by the shore of the black lake. Padma spoke first.

"That was quite a match." said Padma, "Did you two enjoy it?"

"Not really," said Felicity, "A bludger kept picking on us, and everyone was laughing at us."

"To say nothing of the stench." cut in Latisha.

"What stench?" asked Cho.

"When an aromasphere passed, the stink was indescribable." said Felicity, "I've never smelt anything like it. I thought they were supposed to smell nice."

"That's strange," said Cho, "We saw you react, but it smelt of fresh garden mint when it came back to us."

"Since the match," said Felicity, "our housemates seem to be avoiding us. That's why we're down here."

"Have you any idea why?" asked Padma.

"No, I haven't." Said Latisha, "That wasn't the only strange thing to happen. When we tried to attract Looney's attention, the bludger knocked our feathers down."

"I was quite pleased when that happened." said Padma, "You were blocking our view of the match."

"Oh, sorry about that." said Latisha, "We didn't think we were blocking anyone's view."

"No you didn't, did you," said Cho, bitterly, "You don't think what effect your actions and words have on people. I think you must have upset more than a few Ravenclaws."

With this, the Patil twins and Cho left the Ravenclaws by the lake and returned to the castle. On the front steps, they happened to meet Hermione, Neville and Luna.

"How are things?" asked Hermione.

"Interesting." said Cho, "We met our two Ravenclaw 'friends' by the lake. I think they were a bit puzzled by what happened to them. I don't think they have yet connected the stench and the bludger with what they did to Luna."

"That's unfortunate." said Hermione, "It looks as if we are, after all going to have to talk to them."

"What should we say?" asked Padma.

"I'll have to think about that." said Hermione, "We'll have to try to make them feel guilty somehow."

"That won't be easy." said Cho, "They're so thick skinned."

"I know." said Hermione, "But they have really hurt Luna, and It would be good if they could be made to realise that. As I said, I'll think about it."

"Incidentally," said Parvati, "Latisha did mention that their fellow Ravenclaws have been avoiding them since the match."

"That's interesting." said Hermione, "Perhaps I overdid the stink."

"I've got an idea," said Cho, "We three; Parvati, Padma and myself could sit with them at lunch. They might welcome some company."

"That's brilliant." said Hermione, "How will you approach them?"

"We'll treat them gently and as friends." said Cho, "They won't be expecting that."

"That's good." said Hermione, "You have been telling Latisha to 'expect the unexpected'. Let me know how you get on. From what you've just told me, the result may not be good, but it's worth a try.

So, it was decided. The Patil twins and Cho would engage Latisha and Felicity in conversation over lunch. They would try to get the two Ravenclaws to accept that Luna was human after all.


	6. Chapter 6: Reconciliation

**Chapter 6: Reconciliation**

It was now nearly lunchtime. Luna and Neville headed slowly back to the great hall. Hermione stayed on the steps to wait for Ron and Harry. Before they reached the great hall, Neville and Luna were rejoined by Harry, Ron and the Patil twins. Neville invited Luna to lunch at the Gryffindor table. This was an invitation she was only too pleased to accept. Cho and the Patils ate with the Ravenclaws. Latisha and Felicity sat down first. As Latisha had mentioned earlier, nobody else seemed to want to sit close to them. Padma and Parvati took advantage of this and sat either side of them, while Cho sat opposite. The food arrived and the conversations began.

"It's really kind of you three to sit with us," said Felicity, "And I do mean that, in case you thought I was being sarcastic."

"I didn't think that at all." said Cho, "What's happened since the match? You said something about it down by the lake."

"Our housemates are avoiding us." said Latisha.

"And Marietta called me 'Stinky'." said Felicity.

"You smell alright to me." said Parvati, who had sat next to Felicity, "Where was She sitting at the match?"

"Next to me, until that aromasphere passed us." said Felicity, "Then she moved away, holding her nose. I guess she thought I'd farted. Since then, everybody's been either avoiding us or laughing behind their hands. It's not very nice."

Felicity's voice was tremulous as she said this. Latisha agreed that she didn't like what their housemates were doing to them today.

"My friend Isobel also backed off when the aromasphere passed." said Latisha, "She asked me what scent I was wearing so she could avoid it – and laughed."

It was noteworthy that there were several empty seats either side of this little group of five girls.

"Incidentally," said Felicity, "Why is Luna sitting with the Gryffindors?"

"She likes to be with her boyfriend." said Parvati, "Same as I like to be with my sister."

"Fair enough." said Latisha, sounding just a little disappointed, "Anyway, we've had quite a morning, and I'll be glad when it's over. It's not pleasant to be made fun of and avoided by my friends."

"What you've just said is remarkably perceptive." said Cho, "It's difficult for me to say this so don't be upset at what I'm about to say. You two have experienced some emotional distress for part of one day. Luna has had to put up with this kind of thing all day every day since she came to the school. On Tuesday, one of you went a bit too far and almost destroyed her. She hasn't yet fully recovered from that.

"So?" said Felicity.

"She may be a bit eccentric," said Cho, "But, as I've already said she is human. She has feelings, which can be hurt. If you can accept her eccentricities and get to know her you'll find that she is a really sweet, gentle person. We three respect her as a person and, yes, we love her. She is just about the nicest person in either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. When Neville found her on Tuesday night, she had been curled up into a little ball crying her heart out for over four hours."

"I didn't realise she'd taken it so badly." said Latisha "But it used to be fun teasing her. I am beginning to realise that we did really hurt her on Tuesday."

"You did." said Parvati, "I think Hermione had quite a lot of fun charming aromaspheres to stink and bludgers to come at you, But that doesn't mean she's going to keep on humiliating you."

"Unless you continue trying to score points off sweet Luna for amusement." added Cho, "She may believe in the existence of some strange magical creatures, but that's no reason to pick on her. Incidentally, have either of you seen a thestral?"

"No!" said both girls in unison.

"That's just something else from Luna's vivid imagination." said Latisha.

"I assure you it isn't." said Cho, "What do you think pulls the carriages from Hogsmeade Station to the castle?"

"I've never thought about that." said Latisha, "There must be something between the shafts to move the carriages."

"There is." said Cho, "That 'something' is a thestral. I hope for both your sakes, you never see one, because they only appear to people who have actually seen someone being killed. Luna can see them because she witnessed her mother's death. Harry can see them because he saw Cedric Diggory being murdered. They definitely do exist. If 'he who must not be named' has returned, and Harry believes he has, there is going to be a fight. People will be killed. Thestrals will be seen by a lot more people."

"And you believe Luna?" asked Felicity.

"I've no reason not to." said Padma, "It was Luna who explained the thestrals to Harry when he saw them for the first time and Hermione couldn't."

"You three are Luna's friends," said Latisha, "So you're biased, but you've made your point very powerfully. I'm beginning to realise we've made Luna's life a lot less pleasant than it should have been."

"But why did you do it?" asked Cho, gently.

"I suppose we thought it was entertaining at the time." said Felicity.

She wasn't quite sure why, but it was probably the calm, gentle way that Padma, Parvati and Cho had spoken to her and her friend that caused Latisha to burst into tears. Padma put her arm across Latisha's shoulders and caressed her back as a gesture of consolation.

"Well, that was unexpected." said Padma, once Latisha's sobs had subsided somewhat.

"Instead of being angry with us," sobbed Latisha, "You three have been so calm and gentle. You, all three of you, have talked to us as friends. Nobody has ever been this nice to us. It's made both of us feel guilty about Luna. It's clear that you three love her. I'm so sorry."

"I'm with Latisha on that." said Felicity, "I suppose it was the way people treated us after the match that made us realise what Luna must have felt for so long."

"Thank you!" said Cho, "You've apologised to us, but would you be prepared to apologise to Luna."

"I suppose so." said Latisha, still a little tearful, "Will you try to put things right with our housemates?"

"Of course." said Cho, "I'll let Marietta and Isobel know that Hermione was the person behind the foul smells. She charmed the aromasphere as it passed you. I know they thought you made the smells, so it's only fair that I tell them what actually happened."

"How is it that Hermione is so good at charms and spells?" asked Felicity, "After all, she's muggleborn."

"That is a mystery to all of us." said Parvati, "If we knew the answer to that, we'd all be that good. I suppose that for every squib, there will be a muggleborn with magical powers and Hermione is one of those. Anyway, I'm full. Would you like to share my pudding?"

"That's so sweet of you." said Felicity, "Thank you. When you three sat with us, we did wonder what we were in for, but you've been so nice to us. It's made us feel quite bad about our treatment of Luna."

"We're all going to the Slytherin versus Hufflepuff match this afternoon." said Padma, "Would you like to join us?"

"Who else is going?" asked Latisha.

"Neville, Luna, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny." said Padma.

"I'll get Marietta and Isobel to come as well," said Cho, "If they are OK with my explanation."

"Thank you." said Latisha, "We'd love to come!"

As the group of girls finished their lunch, Parvati invited them to join the Gryffindors to watch the afternoon's Quidditch match between Slytherin and Hufflepuff. Especially since Luna would be with them as she was not commentating. They accepted the invitation as they would have an opportunity to make it up to Luna after all the grief they had given her. When the little group left the great hall, Cho separated from them to find Marietta and Isobel.

"Where's she going?" asked Latisha.

"To sort things out with your friends." said Padma, "Then they can blame Hermione for this morning's strange aroma."

The four girls joined Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Luna and Neville on the front steps of the castle. They were joined shortly afterwards by Cho, Marietta and Isobel.

"Is everything OK?" asked Padma.

"Yes." said Cho, "But Marietta has a question."

"Hermione," said Marietta, "Can you make an aromasphere produce any smell?"

"Yes, within reason." said Hermione, "I can make them produce nice smells as well. What's your favourite smell, Marietta?"

"Chocolate!" said Marietta without any hesitation.

Hermione apologised to Marietta and Isobel about what she had done to them in the morning.

"It would have happened to anybody who happened to be sitting in those seats." said Hermione, "I guess I overdid the stink a bit. Anyway, if the aromaspheres are deployed, you will smell warm chocolate."

"I'll look forward to that." said Marietta.

"It's still very calm," said Hermione, "So the aromaspheres should be up again this afternoon."

"Which side of the pitch should we sit this afternoon?" asked Ron.

"Hufflepuff of course." said Hermione, "You don't think we're supporting Slytherin do you?"

The group made their way back down to the Quidditch pitch, which was now decked in Hufflepuff and Slytherin colours. On the way there, Latisha and Felicity walked with Neville, Ginny and Luna. Ron, Harry, Hermione and the Patil twins formed another group while Cho escorted Marietta and Isobel. Arriving at the pitch, they made their way to a block of 13 seats spread across two rows near the back of the stands. As they took their seats, Latisha and Felicity found themselves between Neville and Luna. Isobel and Marietta sat either side of Hermione. Harry sat with Ginny, while Ron found himself sitting with Cho on one side and the Patil twins on the other. Once the spectators had settled, the aromaspheres once again circulated round the pitch. Hermione resisted the strong temptation to regale Crabbe and Goyle with the stench she had inflicted on Latisha and Felicity in the morning. That could wait until Ravenclaw played Slytherin in four weeks time. As an aromasphere passed Isobel and Marietta, Hermione made it emit the warm aroma of melted chocolate. Marietta appreciated the aroma and smiled. As it passed Ron and his neighbours, it generated frying bacon and then curry. Ron and the twins suddenly felt very hungry.

"Oi,'Mione!" exclaimed Ron, "That was lovely, but dinner isn't for at least another four and a half hours."

"Sorry Ron." said Hermione, "I thought you might like that one."

"I did, but it's a bit early." said Ron.

As the aromasphere approached Neville, Felicity, Latisha and Luna, the two Ravenclaws showed signs of apprehension.

"Don't worry, Latisha," said Luna, gently and calmly, "It'll be OK this time."

As the aromasphere passed, it smelled of peppermint. Luna smiled warmly. Latisha and Felicity relaxed. Neville breathed in deeply.

"That wasn't so bad was it." said Luna as she looked into Latisha's eyes and smiled, "I love peppermint."

Latisha was surprised at the effect Luna's calming voice had on her. She felt the force of Luna's gentle personality as their eyes met.

As in the morning, the aromaspheres dispersed and the two teams walked on to the pitch.

Luna's remark started a conversation between her and Latisha. They covered many subjects including some of the magical creatures believed in by Luna. Felicity joined in on several occasions. Over the course of this discussion, both Latisha and Felicity came to realise that Luna was a sensitive, gentle girl with deep feelings. They also became aware that Luna possessed a deep inner calm, which was contagious. It pacified and relaxed anyone who interacted closely with her. Very little attention was being paid to the activities on the Quidditch pitch.

"I've really got you wrong." said Latisha, "Cho was right. You're a really sweet, gentle person. I can sense your tranquillity. We're human as well. I'm so sorry we've been so cruel to you in the past."

"Thank you so much. Latisha." said Luna, "I admit I may seem a bit eccentric, but I'm glad you've accepted me. Can we be friends?"

"Of course." said Latisha.

After this apology from Latisha, and one from Felicity, Luna was accepted as a friend by both Ravenclaw girls. They came to appreciate Luna's positive qualities and got to know her as a person. Luna also persuaded them to join the DA sessions as they also came to realise that the official 'Defence Against the Dark Arts' classes were nothing of the sort. Marietta and Isobel also joined the DA.

Now that Luna realised that she had some real friends, she was able to become the talented and brilliant witch she was born to be. Now that Latisha and Felicity had accepted her as a friend, more girls in her own house became her friends. Neville, of course, remained her rock. He was solid, considerate, gentle, kind, loving and reliable. Another plus was that nobody ever called her 'looney' again.


End file.
